Rules
These were the rules created by the four admins of Fairy Tail Fanon Wikia, however, they were tweaked by the admins of this wikia. If anyone has any problem with these, please talk to The All Knowing One or Mr.Blue. Remember, rules are subject to change and everyone is still obliged to follow them. The Rules Welcome to the ! This is the place to publish your very own fiction or artwork on the Pokemon universe! All users are invited to proudly show the rest of the community of their own work - after all, you spent all the time and paid the dedication...so payment comes through the . However, like all organizations, there are a few guidelines. Rules and regulations Simplified ruleset 1. BE BOLD! in updating pages. Go ahead, it's a wiki! Encourage others, including those who disagree with you, likewise to BE BOLD! 2. Be civil to other users at all times. 3. Ignore all rules. If the rules discourage you from improving or maintaining the wiki's quality, ignore them. 4. When in doubt, take it to the talk page. We have all the time in the world. Mutual respect is the guiding behavioural principle of Wikia and, although everyone knows that their writing may be edited mercilessly, it is easier to accept changes if the reasons for them are understood. If you discuss changes on the article's talk (or discussion) page before you make them, you should reach consensus faster and happier. 5. Respect copyright. 6. Decent edit summaries and clear and transparent explanations are universally appreciated. Other editors need to understand your process, and it also helps you yourself to understand what you did after a long leave of absence from an article. Please state what you changed and why. If the explanation is too long, add more on the discussion page. 7. Assume good faith; in other words, try to consider that the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. 8. Particularly, don't revert good faith edits. Reverting is too powerful sometimes. Don't succumb to the temptation, unless you're reverting very obvious vandalism (like "LALALALAL*&*@#@THIS_SUX0RZ", or someone changing "1+2=3" to "1+2=17"). If you really can't stand something, revert once, with an edit summary something like "(rv) I disagree strongly, I'll explain why in talk." and immediately take it to talk. 9. No personal attacks. Don't write that user such and so is an idiot, or insult him/her (even if (s)he is an idiot). Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above). 10. Be graceful: Be liberal in what you accept, be conservative in what you do. Try to accommodate other people's quirks the best you can, but try to be as polite, solid, and straightforward as possible yourself. 11. Sign your posts on talk pages using ~~~~ which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit Save. But don't sign on mainspace articles. 12. Use the preview button; it helps prevents edit conflicts and mistakes. 13. No video game images that show off graphics. These should be saved for video game fanon wikis—here, they appear out of place and rather off-putting to some users, so it would be wise to just use anime and manga images instead. As long as it looks 2-D and not offensive, obviously, it is perfectly fine. 14. No terribly edited images. There's bad work, and then there's just throwing colours on pictures. More often than not, it is both. These images strain the eyes, so it would be best for the community if no horribly edited images were to be posted on this wiki. 15. There are to be no gods, goddesses, primordial deities, divine beings, or anything pertaining to a genuine divine nature on this wiki. Such beings DO NOT exist in the Pokemon universe, and only serve to be overpowered characters among other things that ignore basic canon friendliness. Such pages will be deleted on the spot. Failure to follow this rule will be met with a stern warning, and continued breaking of this rule will be met with a block. One: Have Fun The first rule is to have fun. The Admins, might, on a mercurial whim, ban people that do not have fun. Two: Be courteous and civil This is in accordance with standard society etiquette rules. Need clarification? :2.1:No extensive use of epithets ― Mild usage may be permitted, as the Pokemon series are rated "E" for Everyone (ESRB), but users may request to not have profanity used around them. These requests will be honored by administrators and will be enforced if required. :2.2: No arguments ― Do not let things get out of hand. Any problems should be reported as soon as possible to . The administrators can take more immediate and concise action. :2.3: Keep it clean ― We ask that you please keep all amorous events at a strictly kid friendly. If you wish to explore the Pokemon universe beyond PG-13 level, you may do so as long as it is not in breach of Rule 2.1. Please refrain from writing a story that is purely sex for sexuality's sake (i.e. pornofic, lemon, etc) and remember that this site contains a wide range of users from different age groups, who may not be comfortable and/or mature enough to handle such a subject. If you have any questions about this particular rule, please direct them to the . :2.4: No personal attacks ― This means directly insulting someone with abusive language, whether on their talk page or on the talk page of an article that happens to be under discussion at the time. The users on this site are requested to act in a mature fashion, and resorting to childish and hurtful terms is out of line, warranting a Civility Warning. :2.5: Pointing out problems ≠ Trolling - Just because someone has said that your article has some grammatical or canon-related issues does not make them a troll. A Troll, according to Wikipedia, is "someone who posts inflammatory, extraneous, or off-topic messages in an online community, such as an online discussion forum, chat room, or blog, with the primary intent of provoking other users into a desired emotional response or of otherwise disrupting normal on-topic discussion." Trying to point out problems that you have repeatedly ignored is not trolling, so please refrain from stating such things. Three: Editing permission :3.1: No editing other people's work without their explicit permission ― Self-explanatory; you are not allowed to edit user's work without their explicit permission. You do, however, have the right to fix minor grammatical/spelling mistakes/canon errors in an article. However, if the author complains, the situation will be looked into. :3.2: You cannot use other people's work without their explicit permission ― This means no using articles along with content used in those articles without permission from the author/creator. See Rule 5 for clarification. :3.3: Creating existing Pokemon ― You are not allowed to make your own Pokemon/Fakemon. Period. Doing so will result in a ban. :3.4: You cannot create a Pokemon League Official of any kind as your first character '''― This one has been a long time coming. Please, users, we need to see that our userbase is better than others, and as such, new users are not allowed to create a Pokemon League Official of '''any kind, such as a Champion, Gym Leader, or Elite Four member as their first character. Offenders will be warned. Those who do not listen, this will result in a ban. :*3.4a: You cannot create a PLO (Pokemon League Official) within the first week of your editing here, and without a minimum of at least 50 edits '''― A subsection of rule 3.4 which states '''You cannot create a PLO of any kind as your first character, '''this is a much needed extension to cover up gaps within the above rule. You are also restricted from creating any kind of PLO within a week of your joining this website, as well as without a minimum of 50 edits, which will at least show you are serious about using the site, and not just here to make a Ash Ketchum and run. Offenders will be warned. Those who do not listen, this will result in a ban. :3.5: '''Master Ball ― Because of the obvious rarity and powerfulness of a Master Ball no one is allowed to use it unless given special special special permission by all of the Admins. If somebody, for any reasons, adds the item onto their character, it will be removed and the user will receive a warning. Not even admins are allowed to use the item- and indeed, if anyone fanonifies some cool guy for the sole purpose of using the item, this is not allowed and will result in a ban. :3.6: Legendary Pokemon '''― This should actually be quite obvious. Because of the strength level and extreme rarity of these Pokemon, banning the use of '''Legendary Pokemon at any given time. This is due to a high chance of abuse of the Pokemon, similar to the Master Ball. If someone is caught using said Pokemon, it will be removed and the user will receive a warning. Not even admins are allowed to use the Pokemon. :*3.6a: Shiny Pokemon― In a similar vein to the Legendary Pokemon, Shiny Pokemon are incredibly rare, so users cannot have a full team of Shiny Pokemon from the get go. We do have requirements for users to meet and hurdles for users to jump through in order to even see a Shiny. Overall, users only have a 2% chance of seeing a Shiny, this means that if you write a story that's 100 chapters long, then you can only have seen a Shiny in two of those chapters (1 Shiny per 50 chapters). Also, users must have at the absolute minimum, 500 edits on the wiki before you can even think about Shinies being on your team. Along with those 500 edits, trainers need at least 55 Achievements (badges, Frontier, Ribbons etc) and at least 70 other Pokemon. Anyone who violates this rule will be given a warning, the content taken down and any further violations will result in a ban. Four: Relationship to the Pokemon Universe :4.1: Fanon should be Pokemon-related ― This is Pokemon Fanon, after all: Just try to connect your articles with Pokemon in a more-than-minuscule way. Futuristic anything has no place on this wiki and in Pokemon. :4.2: Crossovers from other fictional universes are frowned upon ― This means that we do not want to see your Mario Ketchum combating DINOSAURS controlled by Yoshi alongside Spongebob and Han Solo. If you absolutely have to, have to, must make a crossover, please do so on your user name space, where it will not be deemed a rule-breaker. The same goes for any directly-imported technology, species, ships, and characters from other games. Using a picture of one of these items to illustrate an original Pokemon-related concept is acceptable, but directly copying said item from the game is grounds for an NCF and/or Rule Breaker template. :4.3: No Time Travelling Unless Minor ― Time travel is messy business. If only used as a sensible plot point and severely limited (e.g. time travel as a result of a Celebi Move going wrong), then it's fine; however, the time span must be regulated - You can come from five hundred years in past, but you aren't allowed to have some clown drop in from five hundred years into the future. Time Travelling from the future can only come from twenty-thirty years. However, you should completely ignore this rule as time travel is only possible with Celebi and Dialga, both a Legendary. Five: Canon friendliness This site takes pride of following the canon Pokemon universe to an extent; namely already stated information in regards of determined information. :5.1: No direct contradictions of definitively established canon ― Self explanatory; content in should follow the established canon. The community of this wiki expects you to be fully aware of the canon Pokemon universe to a significant degree and attempt to keep articles canon-friendly as far as possible. In the event God-Modding Characters, articles are to be marked with the GM template. If no changes are made after a two week waiting period, articles may be marked with the Rule Breaker template and a vote to move the article to namespace will commence. This rule will not apply to rule 5.4. :5.2: Make sure that your articles are within reason ― Since the Pokemon universe is essentially a supernatural universe, realism, such as obeying the laws of physics, gravity (Humans) or just plain common sense is required. :5.3: Humor articles must be in good form and tagged with a special template ― They are allowed to stay on the mainspace only if they are for humorous purposes only. This can be done by using the Humor template. This means that they cannot be used with any other "serious" universes, and if they are, they will be considered NCF. If it is found that the article is meant to be serious, but is using the humor tag to dodge an NCF tag, it will be immediately moved to namespace or deleted. :5.4: Alternate Universe content is a special case ― Whereas Expanded Universe expands on an established canon, Alternate Universe tend to defy the established canon and follow a "What if" approach. Users are allowed to create an Alternate Universe as long as stated and as long as it is in accordance with rule 5.2. :5.5: Anything created other than Pokemon is forbidden ― Pokemon is a anime about Pokemon things.. Users can only create everything besides fakemon and nothing else until it is shown in canon, anything else shall be deleted without hesitation unless the creator can justify their creation's existence. :5.6: No defeating Legendaries ― Defeating a Legendary, especially Arceus, is forbidden, unless it is shown in canon. Effortlessly one-shotting the God Pokemon isn't "awesome"- it is clearly godmodding, and is looked down upon. Whenever it is shown in canon, it shall be rarely done in fanon. All instances of characters defeating Legendaries shall be asked to be revised, and if not revised, shall be deleted within three days. If done multiple times, will result in a temporary banning of the said user. :5.7: No Relatives of Canon Characters ― There will be no Mary Oaks, Misty's Cousin , or Ashley Ketchumm on this wiki. The creation of characters related to canon characters is strictly prohibited, whether it be by blood or marriage (this is also extends to romantic involvement, your character cannot be romantically involved with Dawn, for example). As it breaks the most basic of canon. And thus, no fathers, daughters, sons, mothers, aunts, uncles, grandparents, ancestors, step brothers, or any like thing of canon characters. Any such characters will be deleted on the spot. Failure to adhere to this age-old rule will not be tolerated and will result in a ban if the user in question continues to violate said rule and ignore admin warnings. Nota bene: There is one exception to this rule in that user is approved by an admin to make a relative of a minor character (this extends to not just panel time but influence on the story), but this is on a case-by-case basis and is not guaranteed to be approved by any means. Six: Plagiarism Plagiarism is a bad user conduct ― If it can be proved that your article is a direct copy of the work of another author, internet artist, or even a contributor to this site, it will be tagged with the appropriate template, . The tagging person must have evidence that the article is plagiarised, or the tag will be summarily removed. If evidence is provided and changes have not been made after one week of the article being tagged, the user in violation of this rule will be given a warning as to their conduct. After that week has passed, if the article has still not been modified, the user will be given a second warning and a 24-hour ban. Their article will be deleted. Upon a third violation of this rule, a one month ban will be issued. A fourth warning will result in a year, while a fifth will be grounds for a permanent block/ban from the site. Seven: Administration :7.1: Administrators are not above the rules and policies ― Administrators are simply users with a few extra buttons. They are also susceptible to the rules and policies as established in this page. :7.2: The decision of the administrators is not final ― Although the Pokemon Fano Wikia is a fun place to be to send your fanon to each other, be aware that violations will result in a block from editing, with the consensus of the community of course. Anyone has a chance to become one, although, certain requirements will have to be met. :7.3: Listen to the administrators ― Any blatant ignoring of the administrators' warnings will be punished with a block from editing. :7.4: Administrator Roles ― Administrator Roles are as so; The Champion is in charge of rule enforcement and judging a character's power level. The Elite Four are in charge of article formatting, Grammar and Spelling Regulation, announces Rule Changes, Character Creation Regulation, and anything else that falls in between. Eight: Cross-Overs :8.1: All cross-overs from other Manga/Anime/Game or even Visual Novel are prohibited on this fanon. Blog Guidelines Blogs are not meant as a replacement for Pokemon Fanon's forums, although it seems like it at the moment. While forums are meant for discussion, blogs are meant to present the viewpoint of a single author. If your intent is to gather opinions or input of other members in the community, it belongs as a forum thread. If the blog is more suited for the forums, an Administrator will indicate that it belongs on the forums and he or she will move it to that namespace. 1. Must be related to Pokemon or the Pokemon Fano Wiki. 2. Must have a minimum length of two paragraphs or more, complete with good grammar and spelling. 3. Have a thesis or purpose. 4. Be understandable to the average user. 5. Not include any advertisements whatsoever. 6. Blog comments will have a minimum of five words in length and not contain spam material. Voting Rules In order to participate in a vote, a user must meet the following qualifications: 1. Created an account at least one month (for general votes) or two months (for special votes) before the voting process takes place. This means that if a vote takes place in September, any user who joined in August cannot vote yet. 2. Have at least 100 mainspace edits (for general votes) or 500 mainspace edits (for special votes). This is ridiculously simple. If you just post on people's talk pages or troll the blogs and forums, you don't get to vote because you don't actually contribute to the site. Just make articles and update them. Not that hard, so no whining. 3. Not be currently banned. Again, ridiculously simple. If we find the account is a sock puppet, it will be summarily banned and your vote is, needless to say, invalidated. Category:Rules